Flip phone or clamshell wireless communication devices are popular type of wireless communication device (e.g., cell phone). A flip phone includes a base and a flip pivotally connected to each other via a hinge having an axial support. To open the flip phone (e.g., to make a call or take an incoming call), the flip is rotated upward, away from the base, about the axial support of the hinge. To close the flip phone (e.g., after ending a call), the flip is rotated toward the base, about the axial support of the hinge, until the face of the flip and the face of the base come together.